The Friends wedding in Cornwall Part 1
by zoefoster998
Summary: Sophie and Sian travelling to Cornwall for Sophie's friends wedding. Sophie and Sian have been together 8 years, how strong are they? Worth a read. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Today was a Friday and Sophie had left work at 2pm to go and pick Sian up and go to her friend Tina from schools wedding in Cornwall. Both girls had booked a week off from work too relax, take in the summer sun and have lazy days in bed with one another. Sophie saw Tina and Dan's wedding as an excuse to see some old friends and spend some well needed time with her girlfriend.

Sophie arrived at her housing complex, got out of the Car and went up to the pent house that she shares with her girlfriend. The pent house overlooks the Manchester city, it's the flat that they had dreamed of when they first got together. Sophie approached their door and opened it.

''Babe I'm home'' Sophie called out

''In the bedroom'' Sian called making Sophie smile hearing her voice

Sian was currently packing their bags and from what it looked like she was nearly done folding the clothes into their cases.

''You nearly ready princess? You didn't have to do that you know'' Sophie said seeing what she was doing and wrapping her arms around Sian's waist

''Nearly baby and I wanted to'' the blonde responded with a sweet smile. Sophie just responded by turning the girl in her arms and placed a chaste kiss on her lips

Once Sian was done packing, Sophie made sure that everything was turned off and locked up, Sophie grabbed their bags and both girls headed down to the car Sian locking the door on their way out. They both got into the car, out some music on for the drive and got comfortable.

They were currently stuck at a standstill on the motor way but had been driving for a good hour or so, Sian thought it must have been half term for the kids in school and college or something.

'' This is a lot of traffic, it's a good job we aren't in a rush' Sophie said looking at her Girlfriend who was already looking at her, Sophie smiled and leant forward to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek but Sian turned her head and she captured Sophie's lips on hers, Sophie smiled into the kiss as Sian deepened the kiss and bought her hand up to cup Sophie's face.

''You're beautiful you know'' Sian said whispering against Sophie's lips, Sophie responded by biting Sian's bottom lip lightly and kissing her again.

Sophie pulled away hesitantly '' Ughh.. I could kiss you for hours but we should keep an eye on the traffic just in case we get carried away with ourselves and hold up the traffic… We don't want to be arrested for indecent exposure do we babe?'' Sophie said with a wink which made Sian blush and smile.

'' Can you imagine? We're just here having sex in the car and some old man gets out of his car on the motor way knocking on the window because we have a 3 mile line of cars behind us? Wouldn't that be awkward?'' Sian responded with a smile

Sophie laughed making Sian's heart melt '' It would be a great story to tell though don't you think''

''Who are we going to tell about our sexual experience in a car on the motorway babe? It's not as though we can tell our grandchildren is it'' Sian chuckled at the thought of her girlfriend telling people about it.

''I don't know Princess'' Sophie said blushing and Sian smile at the nickname Sophie always chose for her '' you want to have kids with me?'' Sophie asked because of Sian's indication

Sian thought she would wind Sophie up a little '' Ummmm… awkward, no I don't want children, I was just saying, like who would we tell that story too?''

''Oh'' Sophie was now flicking through the radio stations then she turned to face Sian '' I suppose I can see where you're coming from, children can be a handful at times… well we have Buster anyway suppose he'll have to do'' Sophie said with a smile thinking of their dog buster.

Sian was so surprised but not surprised in the same way by Sophie's reaction. Sophie had always supported her in every decision she made, she was only teasing but it made her feel so happy having such an understanding and supportive girlfriend. Sian looked at Sophie and smiled that one smile that only Sophie could put on her face.

Sian pulled Sophie closer by the colour of Sophie's smart shirt '' Baby… I'm only teasing, I would love to have kids with you, I just wanted to see what your reaction would be, I'm not even surprised with your reaction, you're so supportive it warms my heart'' Sian said kissing Sophie's temple

''I just want you to be happy babe, even If that means only having dogs and treating them as our children'' Sophie said and made Sian laugh. ''So you really do want children with me?'' Sophie asked looking into Sian's big blue eyes that she couldn't help but get lost in.

''I really do beautiful, I couldn't wish for a more amazing person to have children with and if they have your looks and my personality… well won't they be a catch when they grow up?'' Sian said with a wink making Sophie smile. '' Seriously babe I was just teasing, I can't wait to have a family with you and pray to God every day that we have many more years to prepare ourselves for that time in our lives''. When Sian said this Sophie couldn't stop smiling. The truth was after 8 years of Sophie and Sian being together and what they had experienced together, Sian and Sophie were the happiest they had ever been. Thinking about their relationship over the years and how strong they are now Sophie had tears in her eyes and to show her appreciation for the beautiful girl sat next to her she turned to Sian and pulled her closer and placed a firm kiss on her lips and as Sian deepened the kiss Sian and Sophie both jumped out of their skin and parted lips when they heard a long * **BEEEEEPPP*** from the car behind them.

'' Guess my little joke earlier nearly became reality'' Sian said laughing to herself making Sophie laugh too.

They were now driving along the motorway listening to Ed Sheeran and Sophie was singing along to 'Afire love' quietly and she had her hand on Sian's thigh which was something that Sian loved about Sophie – She had always had her hand on her thigh when going for long drives in the night when they were teenagers and when she does it now it still makes her feel as special as it did the first time she did it, it still gives her butterflies in her stomach when Sophie touches her.

''You have a beautiful voice you know babe'' Sian said out of nowhere

''Don't be daft babe, I'm tone deaf'' Sophie responded

'' Are you joking, we've been in a relationship for 5 years now and even when we use to visit the church to help out with the Choir and I used to be mesmerised by your voice then'' Sian said with a chuckle, ''your voice has only gotten better and more mature since then'' Sian Added.

Sophie smiled and leant over to Sian to kiss her cheek ''Well I wouldn't say I was that good but thank you babe'' Sophie said with a smile '' you don't have to worry about me becoming an international popstar that attracts all the girls though babe… I only have eyes for you'' Sophie said with a wink and she squeezed Sian's thigh lightly.

Sian smiled and chuckled to herself, Sophie had no idea how happy she made Sian feel.

''Are you joking babe, you still attract girls now, I mean look at you, you're perfect… look at your face'' Sian said with lust in her eyes

''What this old thing?'' Sophie asked

''You're face never gets old babe… You're so beautiful, I'll ever get bored of waking up next to you and I certainly will never kick you out of bed… not with that beautiful body and bum of yours'' Sian said reaching her arm out to Sophie to run her hand down her shirt clad body.

Sophie looked at Sian with lust in her eyes '' Oh you're an ass girl are you? You never fail to surprise me Sian Powers'' Sophie said with a chuckle

Sian leaned forward making sure that Sophie had her eyes on the road before doing so and whispered in Sophie's ear ''I'm only an ass girl for your ass baby.. .and just looking at your beautiful body makes me feel so wet thinking about the things I could do to you '' and sucked on Sophie's earlobe lightly, she knew that would turn Sophie on.

''Ummmm…You're such a tease Sian Powers'' Sophie said as Sian sat back in her seat with a smug grin on her face knowing what she had just done.

Sian changed the song on her Phone to some new R&B which of course Sophie already knew the words too, which made Sian smile as she faced the road again.

''It does piss me off when girls start eye fucking you though'' Sian admitted to Sophie propping her head up with her arm on the window and turned to looked at Sophie to see her reaction

''Does it actually?'' Sophie asked clueless of how jealous her girlfriend could get.

''Yeah it drives me mad, especially when you're totally oblivious to it and you're just stood there talking to them'' Sian said with a slight hint of jealousy in her voice.

Sophie chuckled to herself and thought for a minute '' I don't even know when a girl is interested in me because I don't care for searching for the signs. Most of the time when another girl is talking to me and you're with me I'm searching for you with my eyes and not really paying attention to the girl talking, which is actually rude of me but I have no interest in other girls babe'' Sophie said seeing the relief on Sian's face.

''You're a hopeless romantic you know'' Sian said with a huge smile on her face '' It does honestly make me want to walk over to you and snog your face off in front of the girl talking to you though… Especially that bloody Jenna girl'' Sian said.

''What makes you think you can't do that and babe? '' Sophie said making Sian look at her

''Yeah'' Sian responded

'' You know you're the one taking me home every night and sleeping next to you, besides I feel the same when scrawny men look at you, you know'' Sophie said.

Sian smiled '' Jealous much'' Sian said with a wink and laughed. Sophie frowned and Sian leaned over in her seat to kiss Sophie's cheek but caught the side of her mouth, making Sophie smile again.

They had now fallen into a comfortable silence and was driving steadily along the motor way, they had been driving for around 2 hours now and still had a few more hours to drive until they got to Cornwall to book into their hotel. Sophie was starting to get hungry and hot because of the heat and suggested stopping at the services to get some food and cool down for a while. They stopped at the next service station and went to get some food.

As Sophie turned the engine off and got out of the car, Sian checked her phone quickly, so Sophie opened her door and got out and went round to Sian's side and opened the door for her.

''Baby you're so sweet, thank you'' Sian said pulling Sophie closer to kiss Sophie on the lips, as they got lost in the kiss Sophie closed the passengers door and pushed Sian against the car and placed her thigh in between Sian's legs and pushing it up to Sian's centre earning her a quiet muffled moan from the blonde. Sian lightly brushed her tongue against Sophie's bottom lip and Sophie granted her access, both girls battling for dominance and enjoying the contact before they realised when they were and slowed themselves down. Sophie broke the kiss and felt Sian hide her face in her neck.

''Ughh… You have no idea how turned I am right now'' Sian said into Sophie's neck

'' Are you blushing babe?'' Sophie asked

''No! I'm not blushing Sophie Webster'' Sian said in a sarcastic tone

Sophie chuckled '' It's a good job that people carrier is parked there or everyone would of just seen how intimate we are'' the brunette said still holding the blonde.

Sian pulled back a little and leant against their new Audi R8 and looked at Sophie and laughed lightly.

''I love you Sophie Webster'' Sian said with a big smile on her face.

''I love you too princess'' Sophie said leaning in to kiss her girlfriend '' Now let's go get some food I'm starving'' Sophie said

Sian just laughed '' I've never known you any different'' the blonde said laughing and took Sophie's hand into hers as they walked into the service station to see what they could get to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once they had decided upon 'Uncle Benni's Burgers' they were seated by the window ordered their food and ate, once they had eaten and Sophie had paid for their food, Sophie had gone to the shop in the services to get snacks and drinks while Sian had gone to the toilet. Once Sophie had paid for hers and Sian's snacks and a few magazines for Sian that she knew she liked she went to stand outside the toilets to wait for her girlfriend but she already saw her waiting there as Sian turned her back to her so she walked over to the blonde and wrapped her arms around Sian's waist

Sian knew that scent anywhere, she knew it was her girlfriend of 8 years '' It's a good job I knew it was you, I could of karate chopped you and everything'' Sian said as she stood there in Sophie's arms while she looked at the text she had from Sophie's sister.

''Babe ... you and violence do not go together and you know it'' Sophie said laughing '' I swear my sister texts you more than me'' Sophie stated.

''She probably does you know'' Sian said laughing to herself. Sian then spun around in Sophie's arms after replying to Rosie's text message telling them to have a nice time and not to have too much sex which made Sian laugh because she knew that, this whole trip she would not be able to keep her hands off Sophie.

''You ready to go then beautiful?'' Sophie asked Sian, a middle aged woman passed them and said how beautiful they were together and they thanked her feeling their hearts warm as because of what she said.

''I am baby'' Sian replied and kissed her girlfriend lustfully.

They slowly walked back to the car hand in hand, when they got back to the car Sophie opened the door for Sian for her to get in, Sian's heart warmed every time she did that.

As Sophie got into the car she had to turn the engine on so she was able to wind the windows down because it was so hot in there.

''Gosh it's so hot in here, I should have changed before travelling, this shirt is going to start to stick to me soon'' Sophie said

''Undo the buttons then babe'' Sian suggested with a mischievous grin

Sophie still had her work attire on, she was wearing a dark blue loosely fitted button up shirt, black fitted trousers and brown brogues on, Sian loves how Sophie dresses for work because she looks so smart but also sexy.

''You look so sexy anyway its fine don't worry'' Sian spoke again as Sophie was sorting the bag of snacks and drinks out.

''You know what babe I might just do what you said and un button my shirt, it's not like I haven't got a bra on anyway'' Sophie said settling the bag on the floor of the car behind her seat

''It is really hot babe… you are really hot babe'' she mumbled to herself making Sophie look at her raising her eyebrows

Sophie sat back in her seat and undone the buttons of her shirt exposing her toned stomach and black lace bra- Sian loved when Sophie wore that Bra and she knew it, Sian couldn't tear her eyes away from the brunette.

''Like what you see babe?'' Sophie looking over at Sian with a big smile plastered on her face

''I do'' Sian said clearing her throat

Sian looked at Sophie leant over her turned the engine off and lifted herself from her seat and placed each leg on the sides of Sophie so that she was straddling her. Sian met Sophie's gaze

''I'm really turned on'' Sian whispered before leaning down to meet Sophie's lips

Sian licked Sophie's bottom lip asking for entrance, Sophie didn't protest and opened her mouth to let Sian explore her mouth with her tongue, Sian's fingers were dancing over Sophie's ribs and slowly working their way up to Sophie's breasts, Sophie took this as an opportunity to put her hand into Sian's skinny jeans too feel Sian's wetness. As Sophie reached down to cup Sian's pussy and tease her clit through her lace underwear Sian let out a gasp and a husky moan.

''Fucking hell babe you're really wet'' Sophie said with lust in her voice

''How can I not be when you're sat there like that? I'm still turned on from before as well so I'm just extra wet for you baby'' Sian responded with a smile on her face

Sophie started to tease Sian through her lace underwear, playing with her clit

''I don't know if we should be doing this here babe'' Sophie said with her finger still teasing Sian's clit

Sian looked down at Sophie who was looking up at Sian smirking, which drove her crazy, Sian placed a kiss on Sophie's lips and whispered against her lips

''Fuck me before someone comes and sees us''

Sophie nodded her head, pushed her lace underwear to one side and inserted two fingers into Sian's pussy earning a moan from the blonde, Sian's hips began to rock back and forth and Sophie placed her thumb on Sian's clit.

Oh god baby I'm so close'' Sian was in ecstasy, her hips were rocking back and forth so fast, the way Sophie was fucking her with her fingers was driving her crazy

''Faster baby…I'm so close'' Sian said panting

''Babe look at me… please I want to be able to look into your eyes when you cum all over my fingers'' Sophie said huskily making Sian even more wet than she was, Sian responded by meeting her gaze, Sophie started to thrust her fingers into Sian's pussy harder and playing with her clit more, Sophie knew that Sian was close because of the way she was moaning, a few more thrusts of Sophie's fingers and Sian came all over Sophie's hand.

They remained in that position for a few more moments enjoying the contact

''We didn't even get to the hotel before you fucked me senseless out with your talented fingers'' Sian said looking into Sophie's eyes and kissing her passionately '' I couldn't of waited till then though if I'm being honest'' Sian added

''I love fucking you'' Sophie whispered in to Sian's neck as she was feathering kisses on her neck and up to her ear

''I fucking love you'' Sian said knowing exactly how to get a reaction out of Sophie. That was how she first told Sophie that she loved her, after they had a passionate love making session.

Sophie smiled from ear to ear and looked into her eyes '' I fucking love you too princess'' she responded closing the gap between them and kissing Sian passionately. Sian broke the kiss just to be able to look into Sophie's eyes.

''Babe as much as I would really love to stay like this for hours, we should maybe get going so we can re-enact that in bed with a lot more scenes to it'' Sophie said looking at Sian

''You're right the sooner we get there the sooner I can fuck you all night'' Sian whispered in Sophie's ear knowing that, that would be the only thing Sophie thought about till they got to the hotel

Sian managed to get back into her seat and fix herself back up, Sophie still left her shirt undone, started the engine put their belts on and was back on the road and Cornwall bound.

Sian looked at Sophie and thought to herself 'I can't wait to fuck her tonight'


End file.
